Vlogging Victories
by what is needed
Summary: Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt and Puck find themselves rooming together in New York City, and we all know only havoc can come from it. Different ships, different scenarios, and different videos are in each chapter, as Rachel attempts at vlogging. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**_Newest Story, because I'm going through a withdrawal of social and emotional phases. Like, legit, I'm seriously scared that season three is going to suck. _**

**_Anyways, as a graduation gift, Rachel receives a video ca__mera from Mr. Schuester to "capture the dream she is following to show the world" as she goes to school in New York City. She ends up renting an apartment with fellow glee clubbers (Puck, Mike, Matt, Santana, & Brittany) in an attempt to lower the cost of living, when we all really know they just want to study hard/party hard together._**

**_One quote will be used in each chapter, just to keep my laughing. And each chapter will develop the relationships of Puckleberry, Pezberry, Pieberry, Brittana, and etc. This first chappie isn't very good, but bare with me, because its just setting the tone.  
><em>**

**_Review, and enjoy I suppose. Don't own, probably will never own, but hopefully one day will own.  
><em>**

She cleared her voice, quietly, making sure not to wake the passenger beside her who was sleeping soundly. Flipping the video camera over so she could see herself in the reflection of the lens, a smile peeked through her nervous expression.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

Titling her head, a show stopping grin exploded onto her lips.

"And I'm a new student at Juilliard!"

Rachel mentally high fived herself.

"On account of reaching my dreams, I decided I would treat my current and future fans to a delightful vlogging experience. That's right, _vlogging. _As in Video-Blogging. I'll let you know each day how life is for myself."

Shaking suddenly, the camera was jutted out of her hands and into the passenger's beside her.

"Hey world. Santana Lopez, bitches! Freshman at NYU, so suck it!" She turned the view away from herself and aimed it at the frightened Berry beside her, who was tut-tutted her roommate shamefully. "This is the greatest girl you'll ever meet. I remember once in the summer before senior year we we're sitting around, eating lunch. She goes all Crazy-Berry on us when _**she ate the whole pudding cup using only her tongue. I'm considering going lesbian for her**_. Actually, I'm pretty sure that's when I realized hwo amazing this girl is."

Rachel's face went from shameful, to a pleasant smile to full on tortured.

A hand smacked against her forehead, and she resiliently settled her head on the seat behind her.

"Santana, I told you, these were purely professional videos meant to acknowledge whom it may concern about my classes and career. Rated G, so everyone may enjoy them."

"I honestly don't give a fuck. We're going to school, renting an apartment together and happen to be best friends. Time to have some fun for once, Ray, and whatever."

Someone behind the two girls, who were becoming progressing louder, kicked their seats.

"She has fun, sometimes. And, its not just you two rooming. Cheaper and shit for all of us to stay together."

Rachel took the camera back and sighed, as Santana slowly manoeuvred herself into a comfy position in the airplane's chair, ready to stare out the window.

"This is-" Rachel heaved herself over the side of her chair in order to get a a shot of the voice behind her. "Noah Puckerman. Bad boy extraordinaire. He's attending Juilliard along with me."

Puck winked into the camera before he curled up in a ball again, one leg stretched over the tray.

"And beside him is a sleeping Michael Chang. We'll rarely see him sleep, so let's be thankful. He'll also be joining Noah and I at Juilliard, he's a very talented dancer who-"

"Has great abs!"

A blond girl appeared on the screen, and Rachel stumbled in shock.

"Hello, Britt. Say hello to the world."

"Hello to the world! I'm Brittany!"

Brittany Peirce continued to shuffle her way to her seat. Moments before she had left for the bathroom, but somehow she ended up coming back with about twenty packages of pretzels. Apparently happy with herself, she offered a bag to each stranger around her, and twirled a pigtail.

"Brittany Pierce will be attending FIT, seeing how she is one of the most influence dressers ever."

Brittany had dropped all of her packages onto Rachel's spare seat in order to help lift Mike's shirt without waking him.

"Wanna see them?"

Puck was laughing to himself, as Brittany went completely quiet and held a serious face as she sneaked her way to his shirt. Beginning to lift it slowly, everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"What are you doing?" A hand reached out swiftly and seemed to come out of no where as the man beside Mike hissed. "Are you out of your mind? He just fell asleep. WE DO NOT WAKE A SLEEPING MIKE!"

"Everyone meet Matthew Rutherford. He's going to NYU with Santana. He's cool."

Matt scoffed solemnly, and made sure Mike stayed sleeping as Brittany moved back to her seat. Still standing on her own, Rachel pointed the camera down onto her feet, where she was jumping gingerly over the packages of pretzels. Kicking them off, she discovered an empty condom wrapper.

"Um, Britt, do I want to know?"

"There's a limit on the amount of pretzels one passenger can have, but I made the flight attendant bend the rules for us."

"Oh dear."

Slumping down on the litter free chair, Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Turning the camera to face herself, her eyes rolled dramatically.

"Well, that's everyone. All six of us will be in New York City for quite some time, and I sure hope its prepared, because I think my hopes of these videos being G rated were dashed the moment I became friends with these crazies."

"Shit!" Matt and Puck muttered as Mike's head squeezed between Rachel and Santana's chair in order to see the camera.

"Not as crazy as Crazy-Berry." Mike stood up and about three flight attendants groaned.

"We told you to keep him under control!"

"Please, sir, not again!"

"Who the fuck woke him up?"

This was the first time Rachel Berry had every heard a flight attendant curse, and she got it on camera.

"Well, until next time." Rachel tossed the camera onto her seat, just before latching onto Mike's leg so he couldn't make it to the women's bathroom.

Unknowingly, she had left the camera on, and faced in the direction of herself, Brittany, Matt and Puck, as they each tried to grab at the ninja.

"Huh."

Santana watched in an entertained mood, as her five roommates screwed around in the aisle. Clicking the camera off, the final words recorded was a conversation between Mike and Rachel.

"Michael, I'm begging! Please just sit down, we only have half an hour left until we land!"

"Nuh-uh, Ray. Too excited!"

"If you sit down, I'll make out with you."

Needless to say, Mike found the nearest empty seat and sat down as fast as he could.

**_And so it ends, or begins, or whatever. enjoy? let me know!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: cool, another chapter. just them arriving at their apartment, with a few stupid incidents happening. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own. whatevs.**

The apartment building seemed to stand alone, being very unique compared to the others surrounding it. Cheaper looking, and obviously owned by students of New York, seeing how there were a few people sprawled out on the yard, each holding a pogo stick. A group of girls were on the make shift porch, painting their nails and sipping what looked like lemonade, but from the smell definitely was not.

"Welcome home, guys. The Yellowdale, a series of apartments in a central location, which houses mostly students, a few families and groups of elderly couples. It has, on the lobby floor, a manager whom is capable of assisting its resident and ten floors, with three apartments on each floor for a comfortable living experience." Rachel opened the pamphlet, and read clearly, as if giving a speech.

Santana stepped forward first, and dropped the suitcase she had been dragging.

"Everything we own is already in there?"

"Apartment 21, yes. My father memo-ed me when they confirmed."

Santana began to nod, and tossed a look at Mike who was openly staring at the girls on the porch. He had her other suitcase, plus his own, and was too zoned in on the girls' chests to notice that he had a golden opportunity to hand over her luggage. With a simple giggle, she picked up her suitcase and made the first strides towards the building, the group following behind.

Rachel pulled out her camera, and captured everyone walking into the door. Puck had taken her things, so she was empty handed except for her purse. When everyone had made it in, she turned so the view was on herself.

"We're here, finally. Home sweet home for the next few years. Crazy how this is turning out. In case you were wondering, I calmed Mike down by simply bargaining with him and when we landed, Britt was crying and trying to stuff as many pretzel bags into her bag as possible. I think she got about sixteen."

Shrugging, Rachel turned the camera back to the building. Walking, she filmed her feet and at the door, the view flipped upwards only to see the lobby. A young man, maybe thirty was at the desk, and was obviously frazzled.

Apparently having five newbies slug through his lobby wasn't unusual, it was the fact that Mike and Britt tag teamed him by greeting him. Matt ended up pulling Mike off the desk, and left the young blonde unattended, sitting on it, playing with the potted flower.

"I think you would have really liked him, he's so cute and fluffy, and only eats human food because we all know that- hi Ray!"

Without moving the camera, Rachel waved friendly and giggled as she heard grunting coming from the stairwell which was located behind the desk. Spanish swear words were echoing as Santana yelled at the three boys.

"This is Gerald. He's our manager. How cool is that?"

"Really cool, Britt." Handing the camera to Britt who proceeded to spin around the lobby to get a full view, she shook his hand. "We spoke on the phone? I'm Rachel Berry."

"Of course, and the people ahead of you are your roommates?"

Gerald stood up to shake her hand properly, and Rachel shook slightly at the site of him. Beautiful would be an understatement.

"That's right, and all of our things arrived on time?"

"Apartment 21. I made sure everything went smoothly."

"I appreciate that. I'll see you later, Gerald." Rachel couldn't believe she just winked at her apartment building's manager, but who wouldn't, she decided. He kind of reminded her of a Greek god. "Come on Britt, lets help them."

Turning just in time to catch Brittany, who hadn't stopped spinning, before she fell, Rachel snatched the video camera.

"I can't think straight, Ray."

Both Rachel and Gerald smiled, and Britt attempted to prop herself up against the smaller girl.

"Come on, Britt, we'll lay you down on the couch to watch the Little Mermaid when we get to our apartment."

"Will you sing?"

"Absolutely, babe."

Britt shook her head, and galloped towards the stair case.

The two girls passed no one on their way up the stairs, except a mother who held her son's hand tightly. On each floor, a door was propped open slightly, just to catch enough of each hallway to see that they were either littered with particularly incomparable objects including people, childrens' toys, adults' toys and empty drinking containers.

Britt skipped ahead, taking two steps at a time, humming loudly. On the seventh floor, she swung the door open, just in time to see apartment 21's door shut, and to hear Santana scream "I don't care that you might have broken your toe!"

Turning the camera back on, Rachel opened their door, and saw only a wall of boxes blocking her path. Mike had burrowed a tunnel in between them in order to get everything and everyone in.

"How does it look over there?" Rachel called out, and let Brittany lead the way to the other side of the box wall.

"Better than over there!" Matt called from wherever he was, but all Rachel could hear was Mike's begging.

"PLEASE! Please! Please, let us keep it like this for a while! How awesome is this, like a fort! It could be an awesome game if we-"

"Fuck no, Mike." Puck grunted.

Scurrying through the tunnel, Rachel dropped and tucked her head.

When she entered the fortress, she felt swallowed.

"Where's the hallway?" Rachel strained to try to see over the high walls on the boxed in area.

"Better question, where's the fridge?" Matt mumbled as he tried to take down a wall to see what room they were boxed into.

"Even better question, where's Mike?" Santana sighed, as she leaned against a makeshift wall to relax.

"That's not a better question, we're always asking where he is. That's like a-"

"Seriously though, all I can hear is him shuffling. I feel like I'm being hunted by him." Puck scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay, everyone! Matt, the fridge, even if we can't find it, is empty. Santana and Puck, I saw something run in a blur past us and climb the wall to the left, it is quite possibly Mike. And, Brittany, please stop trying to empty the boxes on the bottom the walls, we don't need to send anyone to the ER on our first day."

Rachel shut her camera off, after taking the full view into considering.

"I suggest we send Mike, Matt and Puck to grab us some takeout, while Brittany, Santana and I start to sort out everything."

Mike came out of no where, with a beer in his left hand, and tossed his right into the center of his friends.

"Pile up, and break on three."

Brittany automatically joined her hand over his, and swayed, completely forgetting the Little Mermaid.

Rachel put one hand on her hip, and the other over top of Britt's, and refused to look anyone in the eyes as she scanned the boxes which were all labelled by herself. Puck slapped his hand down, hard, on top of her, but she stayed unfazed. Matt hovered above Puck's, and Brittany ended up grabbing Santana's hand and holding it at the top.

"One, two, three, BREAK!"

Mike yelped joyfully as he flung his hand up with the others in a celebration. Quickly he slid through the passage, and the other two guys followed wishing the girls luck and taking orders.

00000

"'Tana, its been almost an hour."

"They're probably just lost, you know that, Berry."

"They were supposed to walk two blocks to that little strip mall, buy the food, and come back."

"Well, if there not lost, they're probably eating. Our food."

"Nonsense. Matt wouldn't do that to us. Puck and Mike might, but not Matt."

"Fine, text them."

Rachel finished sorting the last few boxes into their correct piles, and pulled out her phone.

**Rachel to Matt: Have you guys gotten the food yet? Santana's grumpy and hungry, and Brittany has suggested twenty seven times now that we invite the birds in that are sitting on the windowsill. **

Without Matt's usual quick response, Rachel began to open the closest box to her marked 'kitchen'. They ended up figuring out that right beside the door was kitchen, which already had the fridge and stove hooked up. The girls had moved all the boxes and were beginning to set up the cupboards and draws accordingly.

**Matt to Rachel: **_**Nope we're in the ER. **_**Mike**_** lit himself on fire trying to impress**__** another girl with magic tricks. **_**How many times do you think will try to do this in a lifetime? Puck- 37, Me- 21.**

Rachel couldn't help it, she dropped the dishcloth she was holding and clutched her stomach with laughter. Seriously, this was Mike's fifth time trying to impress a girl with his fire related magic tricks.

"I think they will be delayed for a few hours, Santana. Wanna go grab some Wendy's while I stay here with Britt?"

Santana didn't even question why the boys weren't getting the food, but instead grabbed her purse, pulled out a ten from Rachel's wallet and gave a twirled finger wave as she exited.

**Ta-daa. Hope you enjoyed it. poor Mike, he just can't caught a break. :) reviews? yes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this is a series of texts between Santana and Puck, during the time the boys are in the hospital. It isn't a serious chapter or anything, just something for you to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer.  
><strong>

Santana lounged back, Brittany's head leaning on her shoulder, and Rachel plopping back down onto the couch. All three of them were tipsy, but Santana held herself the best. The TV was on, and the window was open. Their first day in New York City, and they chose to sit at home, and get drunk?

Well, that wasn't the plan to begin with, but getting drunk is always an option.

**Santana to Puck: whats taking so long?**

**Puck to Santana: theyre doing tests, chill**

Santana couldn't 'chill' though, seeing how Rachel had demanded that they finished unpacking before they did any kind of relaxing. It was something about priorities, and now she was fully appreciating knowing that when they were hung over tomorrow, they wouldn't have to do any work.

Rachel had one hand firmly placed on her video camera, and the other cradling a bottle of tequila. Brittany was in a total trance as she watched the screen, holding a lemon in each hand, as if she was prepared.

**Santana to Puck:** **hows matt?**

**Puck to Santana: **_**he is eating chips off the floor in the emergency room, **_**how do think he is?**

**Santana to Puck: don't be a bitch. I was just asking. Ask me what we're doing!**

Santana propped herself forward, letting her eyes travel over the living room. Dead centre was the TV, and the old couch that Mrs. Puckerman had donated to them was placed so it was at the perfect angle for watching the screen. A bookshelf, which Rachel had insisted would be an asset to their home, was off the side, with an arm chair hugging the wall and a standing lamp next to it. A ping pong table, with Puck had insisted would be an asset to their home, was opposite of the bookshelf.

**Puck to Santana: do i want to know?**

**Santana to Puck: we are having a **_**Land Before Time marathon. we drink every time little foot almost eats a treestar.**_

**Puck to Santana: so many questions..**

**Santana to Puck: ;) so many answers. Britt's idea. Come home before rach starts crying again. Shes done it 3 times, and we are only on the second movie. these movies bring back memories or some shit. Rach may need someone to cheer her up..**

Santana never received a reply, so she figured that Puck was either helping Matt, who was chocking on the chips, or Mike, who was wandering towards a cute patient with a broke arm. She was sure it was Mike, and that he was probably muttering about magic tricks.

Ignoring the fact that her dudes were missing out on their epic marathon, Santna took the shot that Rachel made. Britt looked super content, but Rachel looked on the edge of tears. Both girls were almost drunk, but Rachel seemed to be acting up. She was usually better than this, Santana though, as Rachel started to sniffle softly.

"I _**bough some Hannah Montana deodorant **_today. I _**hope it doesn't make me smell untalented**_." The little things set her off, before Brittany would be forced to pause the movie so Rachel could cry with peacefulness. This was obviously a set up to start crying again, and Santana could tell because of two reasons. She mentioned Hannah Montana, and she was talking about being untalented. "Do I smell untalented to you, Sanny?"

Santana snorted loudly, and began the rub the small girl's thigh friendly. "Don't be stupid, Rach. If anything you smell like sweat and are in need of a good fuck."

The moment Santana finished speaking, a breathless looking Puck slammed open the door. He had obviously just ran from the hospital. Leaning on the doorframe, Puck whipped his forehead of the beads of sweat, and smirked. He entered just in time to clarify if whether or not his sprint through New York City would be rewarded.

"I think you smell fucking hot, Berry."

Rachel wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"You can't smell hot, Noah." Puck came over to the three girls, took one look at the TV screen, and pulled the tiniest one up. She stood wobbly, but stood nonetheless. "That's an incorrect statement, and I think you should rectify yourself."

"Okay." Puck touched his lips to Rachel's ear, and let her come closer. "I think you _look _fucking hot, Berry."

Rachel stepped back, smiling.

"Much better Noah, but it doesn't make me feel any better. I'm simply justifying myself by building up too many lonely childhood memories. I never got to watch Land Before Time, and as far as I can tell, its one of the most amazing series of all time. I'm feeling deprived, and empty and-"

"Why don't we go up to my room, with some herbal tea and see if we can make you feel better?"

Santana sucked on the extra lemon slice, just to make sure she didn't laugh. Either Puck was growing a vagina, or he was about to go get laid.

Not saying anything, the almost drunk Rachel pushed herself forwards, towards the hallway which led the bathroom and bedrooms. Her camera was still in her hand, wrapped carefully, only the the view was facing the wall. Rachel wouldn't be happy with it in the morning, but Brittany found it hilarious at the moment.

Puck turned to Santana, and winked.

**thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. why don't you do the right thing and review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: here's a small chappy for your reading pleasures. don't be mean, I haven't slept in 40 hours.**

** DISCLAIMER! done.**

"I'm HOME!"

Matt could barely hold onto the stumbling Asian, who had one hand firmly placed on the nape of Matt's neck, and the other swung wildly. Both grunted a little, Matt from pain, Mike from mocking Matt's pain. It was funny, as far as Santana could tell, watching them attempt to enter the apartment.

"I see that…." Matt tossed Mike in the direction of Brittany, who waved happily. Santana clapped him on the back, and gave an understanding nod. "Meds?"

"They loaded him up on them this time. No caffeine, or alcohol or he'll like...die, or something." Matt shook his head unhappily. "And from what I've heard, you guys already broke that rule."

Before Santana could respond, both looked over only to catch a glimpse of Brittany and Puck trying to do the worm, while Mike was jumping on the couch. Rachel could be seen hiding in the hall, hovering out of the way of the chaos. It was noticeable that she and Puck had gotten each other off, but no one mentioned it. Puckleberry was a usual thing ever since November of senior year, when they did the whole West Side Story thing.

"Only a little." Santana shrugged. "I mean, it was hardly anything, compared to what we're used to. Rach was having an emotional day and Britt is always a bit unsafe when it comes to influential dance moves."

Something smashed, which drew the attention of the sober and un-drugged adults in the room. Mike had thrown down a shot glass, and was now standing on the coffee table as tall as he could. Puck backed away, setting himself beside Santana and Matt, while Rachel and Brittany managed to pull themselves as close as possible to listen.

"_I think it would be like really awesome if scientist_s _could genetically engineer manatees to be like the size of goldfish so I could have one in my fishbowl and be like 'FUCK YEAH TINY MANATEE.'_"

"Oh god." Puck said, shoving his hands into his back pockets. "I didn't even know he knew the words 'genetically' and 'engineer' and fuck knows whether or not he understands what a manatee is."

"Get him to bed guys. Try the spare, and settle him." Santana said, watching the trio of crazies starting to do jumping jacks, yelling out names that would go nicely with genetically engineered manatees.

Rachel had managed to pop open her video camera, and place it so it got the perfect view.

"Meguinis!"

"Lunet!"

"Alegria!"

It was a throbbing that began, as the three started to chant out their ideas as loudly as possibly.

"Diya!"

"Emmajane!"

Venecia!"

This was getting into some crazy shit.

How many tiny manatees did they expect to end up having?

Puck was the first to come up with the idea of how to end the craziness.

"_We're going on a mission for new porn. And ice cream._"

All three sets of eyes flickered towards the muscular man, who held a wallet up in a moving motion. Mike stumbled towards him at a new pace, trying to keep himself upwards. Brittany went next, and snatched the remote controller on her way.

Rachel plopped down on the couch, and sighed as Santana brought over a glass of water knowingly.

"Make sure you get something with girl-on-girl." Rachel gave a knowing look towards Brittany and Santana. "I think _I drank myself into bisexuality again._"

Santana cackled, and let the tiny girl snuggle into her side. Matt shook his head disapprovingly, and volunteered to help Puck with Britt and Mike, who were quite content running up and down the hallway.

"Get mint chocolate chip, dude. And some marshmallow drizzle too!"

**AN; hope you liked it. now, just review and you can be on your way I suppose...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: A week has passed, and things calmed down. School's about to start, and the only productive thing actually down around the apartment was the setting of ground rules; including:**_

Rachel handed her camera to Santana, who took it disbelievingly. Needless to say, Rachel had a lot of _appropriate _coverage to do before she could post her second video. Her first video had somehow been un-rewritten and posted onto you tube. It had taken hours to hide the awfully immature activities that had taken place, but somehow it had been all undone.

Puck may, or may not have, had something to do with that.

But it was decided that once a week, one video would be finished.

Rachel smiled into the camera. The comments that she had received from the first week's video had been mixed results. In all honesty, it was flattering that it was viewed one thousand two hundred sixty seven times and but a majority of the viewers were people she didn't know and didn't want to know.

This week would be different though.

A gold sharpie was handed to Rachel in a ceremonially way by Matt. Everyone was sitting on the couch, and waited for her to make her first move. A large whiteboard hung proudly behind her. The marker's lid was removed, and Rachel wrote the introduction.

Rules of Apartment 21!

"I think we've reached a point of hectic that requires some boundaries. We are not children, and the world expects us to be on our best behavior." Rachel twirled the golden sharpie between her fingers and waited for someone to speak up.

Santana was first to criticize. "Speak for yourself. I haven't felt more grown up in ages. Last night I cleaned our bathroom. _I __**cleaned **_OUR bathroom."

"Correction, Santana, you were locked in the bathroom because Mike thought it was a brilliant idea to crazy glue the door shut _because __last night _you_ used 411 to try and contact Britney Spears _on his phone while he was calling his were stuck in there for four hours and got bored. You then proceeded to take the shower head and drench the entire bathroom."

"You owe me a dollar for that phone call, by the way." Mike muttered unhappily towards the camera, and Santana snorted.

"_D__ollar well spent__._"

"Anyways, I think we should all pitch some ideas of how we can achieve maturity. I vote the rule of not sleeping together." A wave of groans floated over Rachel, as she smiled encouragingly. "It's a great rule. Us having sex all the time isn't healthy to begin with, but us having sex all the time with each other is not only physically, emotionally and physiologically, but is so dangerous to our friendship. I say that there can be a certain level of exception, but we have to stop the madness."

"What's the level?" Puck was the only one hadn't stopped looking at Rachel since the time she mentioned sex. "Blowjobs still good?"

Rachel crinkled her eyebrows together in confusion. "Why on earth would blowjobs be good?"

"I don't want to miss out on your bjs. They're damn relaxing. And you know, I don't know any other girl who doesn't have a gag reflex. You're fucking unique."

Santana zoomed in on Rachel's expression. She looked slightly insulted and happily embarrassed.

"The most appropriate level I can see us achieving without awkwardness, is simply kissing. Kissing is a sign of respect in some cultures, and I respect all of you. I should mention that if you violate _any _of the following rules, we will have a trial."

"Since when has Rachel not had a gag reflex?"

It was Matt, who was stunned by the easiness of the topic.

"At first I didn't believe her," Santana said, while giving thumbs up to Rachel, "but then she practically swallowed a banana whole. The hot dog was a real turn on though."

"Am I the only one who hasn't experienced Rachel's talents?" Matt began to whine, and gave bashful eyes towards Rachel. "Can we bend the rules for two minutes….. two hours tops. I promise."

"I have many other qualities that are admirable, Matthew. You are apparently just as blind as Noah when it comes to all the things I'm good at that don't include a bed."

"Or a pool table." Mike gushed and clapped for himself.

"Or a roller coaster." Santana winked into the camera.

"Or a swing set." Brittany nodded with triumph.

"Holy shit," Puck muttered. "I thought I was the only one who screws Berry routinely."

"OKAY! Moving on." Rachel finished writing the first rule onto the white board. "Santana, give me a rule."

"_U__nder NO circumstances is it acceptable to fist pump to Taylor Swift__._"

Rachel took the camera away from Santana, who was laughing loudly, holding onto her ribs. She focused the screen on the bent over girl and moaned with annoyance. It has been barely fifteen minutes, and already the first part of her second video was filled with disgrace. The world would know of her sexual interactions amongst her friends and her 'magical' ability.

"Are you being legit, San?" Rachel was not amused.

"If I see one fucking fist pump while that bitch is crooning, I'll make sure you are personally injured." Santana smirked as Rachel steadied the camera and handed it to Puck. "I am _able to relate to every Taylor Swift song_. Do you know how much that sucks?"

"Fine. Fine." Quickly, the second rule was written. "Mike, you're next."

"We all have to pass every one of our classes." Mike was obviously smiling at how well he was thinking. "I'm only truly dumb while I'm trashed. So, we all stay sober to pass our classes."

Rachel was the only one who smiled.

"Let me rephrase that. We all stay sober when we have serious class situations to pass our classes."

Rachel was still the only who was smiling, though it quivered.

"Good rule, Mike."

It was then written in glittery, gold marker as rule number three.

"Matt?"

"If food is labeled, you do not eat." Matt tossed his arm in the direction of the kitchen. "Yes. We still keep the jar of change for groceries, but I swear to God, if someone touches my mama's cookies, I'll lose it."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Brittany saluted Matt and didn't give Rachel the chance to ask the next person for a suggestion. "We start calling dibs."

Santana was the only one who understood, and Brittany continued her requests of rules.

"Pinky promises are serious business. Cuddling is allowed at all times. And don't leave anything important on the computer. If you do, suffering is unavoidable. That includes facebook, twitter and porn sites."

Rachel wrote quickly, not even trying to fight Brittany on the unimportant issues.

"Last, but not least, Noah." Rachel sighed, and leaned against the TV stand, as she waited for everyone to calm down after congratulating Brittany on her superior rule-making success. "You're turn."

"Don't waste alcohol. That's just wrong."

Of course she had been hoping for something a little bit more insightful.

"And," Puck continued after a round of applause, "I think we should all try to actually do something with our lives. In high school we had New Directions, or cheerleading, or musicals, or sports. Now we have to start fresh. When school starts up, we start up."

There we go.

Rule number ten was written, and drew a simple 'dibs' box. It was acknowledged that whomever you were dibbing would have to be placed accordingly. Rachel placed the lid back on. She attached it to the board and showcased it. "If you ever add another rule, or a dib, announce it to the house."

The rules seemed easy enough.

The six friends sat there for a moment or so, and read over each golden rule.

"Well, I think its about time we throw a shindig." Santana smiled happily, and shut the camera off even though Matt was still holding it. "A who-ha. A party."

"I love parties!" Brittany exclaimed as she stood up.

"It could be a freshmen only party. We meet people in New York City who are going through the same thing we are. It would be experiential, Rach. And, we could invite our McKinley High schoolmates." Santana said this with a wink, and sauntered off to the girls' room in order to prepare.

**AN: well, I hoped you enjoyed. reviews are pleasant.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **hi there :) its been super long, but I felt like I owed myself a good chuckle. It starts with a conversation between Rachel and Santana, via text. and ends with an old friend arriving for the party a few days early as a surprise.

**Disclaimer: **la-di-da. Obviously not mine.

**Santana to Rachel: hey good looking**

**Rachel to Santana: aren't you in class?**

**Santana to Rachel: sadly ****L **

**Rachel to Santana: you should be paying attention to your prof!**

**Santana to Rachel: **_**I'm so bored **_**that **_**I just made a pie graph of my favourite bars and a bar graph of my favourite pies**_

**Rachel to Santana:….is my apple pie on it?**

**Santana to Rachel: depends, do we have any at home?**

**Rachel to Santana: I'll work on it as soon as I leave McDonalds**

**Santana to Rachel: wtf are you doing in mcdicks?**

**Rachel to Santana: grabbing lunch for matt and brittany. there is a b-day party going on, tons of kids running around**

**Santana to Rachel: sucks to be you. any cute older bros?**

**Rachel to Santana: nope, but **_**I have a bunch of little boys trying to hit on me**_

**Santana to Rachel: **_**don't be selfish, show some boob**_

Rachel groaned a little bit louder as someone's hand grazed the fray of her jean skirt. They couldn't be more than twelve, yet their testosterone count was disturbingly high. As if it weren't bad enough back in high school, she now had to deal with it as an _adult. _

Titling her head to set her sights on the perpetrator, she couldn't be more shocked.

"Kurt?"

"The one and only baby. I was just wondering what on earth you are wearing a _frayed_ _jean skirt_ for. Only under one circumstance can you wear that _thing. _When The World Ends."

"Same as always, I see." Rachel couldn't hold back any longer, and lunged towards her best friend. "How long have you been in the city? I thought LA was treating you and Blaine well."

Kurt squirmed a little, and his eyes glanced towards the twelve year old boys' birthday party. A cake had been brought out, and an interpretation of Happy Birthday was being belted. There, among the preteens, was a tall blonde girl who was memorized by the burger-shaped cake.

"I flew in yesterday, after I got the invite from Santana. I was supposed to surprise you at dinner tomorrow, but I ended up finding her-" The girl brightens suddenly, introducing herself as Brittany. "- _getting kicked out of Barns and Nobles because she put all the bibles in the fiction section_."

"She's going through a phase." Rachel gave a little wave to Brittany, who was now stuffing her face. "And to be honest, when I left to run around the city, she was at home napping. I haven't been gone for more than twenty minutes."

Kurt twisted Rachel a little so she could place her order.

The teenaged boy was quite unattractive, and had an emotionless expression.

"Alright. Thirteen large fries. Seven Big Macs. Six-no, make that seven large, flurries. Better make them all Oreo, don't want any of the kids fighting over them. Um, a kiddie meal with chicken nuggets, and a girl's toy. I think that's all for now."

The teenaged boy physically cringed as he typed in her order.

"Can you believe none of that is for me?" Rachel sighed deeply and turned back to Kurt. "Want to run to the super market with me after? I have to pick up some ingredients."

"For your lunch?" Kurt asked quietly, and watched as Rachel handed a bunch of cash over. Brittany, with a plate full of hamburger cake, kissed the cheek of the birthday boy, and sauntered towards Rachel and Kurt.

Rachel giggled a little, and motioned towards her purse. Inside was a perfectly wrapped sandwich from a deli not to far away from the apartment. Shaking her head, her thoughts drifted to her prize winning dessert. Or at least, graph winning.

"Santana wants pie."

"The bitch always gets what's she wants, doesn't she?" Kurt snipped playfully, and helped balance the massive order of fast food.

**AN: done. hope you chuckled a bit. **


End file.
